homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
060816-Reasons-For-Trust
CAT: Sitting a little ways to the side, Aaisha's staring down at her knees thoughtfully. The visor slides back and she glances over to Lorrea lips thinning. CAT: Lorrea is laying on her back, on the crystalline floor of the cavern. Her face is partially illuminated by light from her phone, until it dims- from a lack of activity, evidently, as her gaze tilts back towards the ceiling of the cavern. CAT: "Mmm.. Loorrea?" CAT: She shifts a little closer the jadeblood, before blinking and the visor scrolls back out. CAT: "Yeeees?" Lorrea turns her head, slightly, peering towards Aaisha. CAT: Her expression is slightly deadpan as she reads the words scrolling across her visor, shaking her head a little as she looks back at Lorrea. CAT: "Um well.. do you think uh.. we'll - or i um - be able to match Libby?" CAT: She's tugging on her fingers. CAT: "... Of courrrse? My answerrr hasn't changed, norrr willlll it." CAT: "...how," she's frowning. CAT: "Crreative solllutions. Trrying. Keeping ourrr eyes open, and keeping ourrr carrrds off of the tabllle." Lorrea pauses. "Anything is attainabllle, with efforrrt." CAT: "It's allll a game, afterrr allll. No game is unwinnablllle." CAT: Aaisha tugs a little harder on her fingers, squinting and looking at Lorrea from the screen. "Um, well. We're literally in a game but..." CAT: "Exactlllly. She's stillll a plllayerrr." CAT: "... a ridiculously high leveled player." CAT: "... So? We've barrrellly starrrted." CAT: The frown deepens, "Have we...?" CAT: "How many of the twenty plllanets have we sorrrted out, among ALLLL of us?" CAT: "None." CAT: "We're barrellly getting starrrted." CAT: Aaisha's snickering at her screen, "Um mm. I hadn't realized we were really that.. far behind?" CAT: "We arrren't farr behind?" CAT: "This is a llong game." CAT: "But having to Scratch means we've... we've lost haven't we?" CAT: "Because ourr time plllayerrs arre hilllarrriousllly incompetent." CAT: "Are Time players that important?" CAT: "They arrre vitallll to steps that we haven't gotten to yet." CAT: "The same is trrrue forr Space pllayerrs." CAT: "And llless trrue but stilll sorrt of trrue for Knights, apparrrentlly?" CAT: "Oh... can I not sell Mike's dreamself then?" CAT: "If you're going to do that, WAIT untillll we have... errr. Something to do with frrrogs done?" CAT: "Uuuuh, do the frogs matter even if we're Scratching?" CAT: "... Why woullldn't they?" CAT: "We'd be restarting the game wouldn't we?" She taps the visor and it slides away. CAT: "Not realllly?" CAT: "Yes but no." CAT: "That... doesn't make sense?" CAT: "It... doesn't absolllutellly reset everrrything?" CAT: "As I underrrstand it?" CAT: "LLike, we can keep existing." CAT: "Well yea, but the game would be reseting?" CAT: "..." her eyes narrow, "What would happen to our Lands... our hives.." CAT: "... I don't know?" CAT: "I hope Libby has a book on this.." CAT: "Prrobabllly!" CAT: Aaisha flings herself onto her back with a huff, her legs still crossed. CAT: "She has so many books." CAT: Her voice is mournful. CAT: "Lorrea she has so much stuff." CAT: "She's alllso had a lllot of time to gatherrr the stuff." CAT: She sighs. CAT: "Yea.." CAT: Lorrea huffs, quietly. "Therrre arre morre imporrrtant things to focus on than herr." CAT: "You know this." CAT: "Mmm..." she grumbles, staring at the ceiling. "Yeeeaa..." CAT: "She's just... the easiest.. because I won't get shanked just for thinking about it." CAT: "Therrre arrre things to focus on that arren't peopllle, Aaisha." CAT: "And those things prrobabllly can't stab you." CAT: ".... I mean, maybe they coullld, but they woullld prrrobabllly be realllly bad at it." CAT: "The Imps tried. Oh, apparently the Imps aren't supposed to have Time powers did I tell you that?" CAT: "You mentioned it, and it's sorrt of... fucking weirrrd, but whateverrr. They werre harrdllly a thrreat." CAT: "The game is being messed with," she's twirling the letter in her hands. CAT: "... Wellll, yeah. I think that's a constant?" CAT: She's hums to herself, "It really shouldn't be." CAT: "... Shoullldn't it?" CAT: "It's not lllike IT'S plllayed fairrr." CAT: "A game isn't supposed to have bugs... it's not supposed to have hackers either." CAT: "But it does." CAT: "Yes." CAT: "...could I actually fix it?" her voice is quiet. CAT: "... Maybe." CAT: She's quiet before reaching up and rubbing her face letter still in hand. CAT: "Well I guess.." she sits up, looking the letter over. "It doesn't hurt to focus on that?" CAT: "... It's something, cerrrtainlly." CAT: "..do you think I shouldn't or.. maybe start smaller?" She scratches at the envelope. CAT: "... You arren't used to doing things smallll steps forrrwarrrds at a time, arre you?" CAT: "Um.. no? No I don't think so..." CAT: "You can't expect to do anything alllll at once. Brreak it up into smallllerrr things, plllan ahead, you know?" CAT: "Oh uh. Okay. I think... I can do that.. It's," she frowns, "Hard to plan though when nothing is private." CAT: Aaisha sighs, staring at the letter. "..I think I'll read this later." CAT: And it disappears from her hand. CAT: "... Why?" CAT: Lorrea squints, for a moment, at Aaisha, but says nothing. CAT: "Why what?" CAT: "Just... nothing." CAT: ".. The thing that you werrre worrried about, beforrre. It realllly isn't a prrroblllem." CAT: "Unrrrelllatedllly." CAT: "Um, the Libby thin- oh. When you were late?" CAT: "Yeah." CAT: "You talllked to Meirra?" CAT: Aaisha smiles wide, genuinly relieved, and then nods a little embaressed. CAT: "Yes, I uh. I know I've been hard to deal with lately and I know Meira is a friend of yours.." CAT: "You haven't been harrrd to dealll with, Aaisha." Lorrea rolls her eyes. CAT: She tugs on her bangs, pouting a little. "I think I have.. I'm always ranting about my problems and I don't give you a chance to talk." CAT: "That isn't trrrue. Therre just isn't a whollle llot forr me to talllk about." CAT: "I... really doubt that but um. Okay." CAT: "You've been deallling with morre than I have." CAT: "...That doesn't mean they trump yours?" CAT: "I'm fine, don't worrry." CAT: "You'll tell me if you're not?" CAT: "You'llll know." CAT: "Okay..." she's pulling on her bangs a little longer before she freezes her eyes going wide. CAT: "O-ohgosh uh did I just.." Suddenly there are fish everywhere and out pops the horrid sweater. CAT: "Fuck." CAT: Lorrea carefully fails to react. "What is it?" CAT: "I, I put the letter in my sylladex without realizing w-what aah it was from Scarlet!" There are tears in her eyes as she flings about the sweaters in a small panic. CAT: "And if she wanted to talllk to you, she woullldn't have replllaced Nyarrllla's." CAT: "Nothing good coullld have come of it." CAT: Aaisha slumps back, hunching her shoulders as she sniffed, "I-I guess.. she wouldn't trick me like that again." CAT: "Woullldn't she?" Lorrea's voice is laced with bitterness. CAT: She doesn't respond, just quietly starts gathering up the sweaters as she sniffs. CAT: "Has she done anything to earrrn yourrr trrrust, Aaisha?" CAT: "Everrr?" CAT: "..." the sweaters dissappear and she wraps her arms around her knees. "She gave me advice.. she told me that other Libby was a fake." CAT: "Is that alllll? How many times overrr has she given you reasons not to trrrust herr?" CAT: "...I want to trust her." CAT: "We kinda.. the same.." CAT: we're* CAT: "How?" CAT: "Morrre prretty worrrds, frrrom herr?" CAT: "No," her voice is a little hard when she answers, "I don't.. I don't think she would want me to talk about it.." CAT: "Wellll, assuming that whateverrr it is is trrrue, and she actuallly carrres about you." CAT: "... Ask herrr to show it?" CAT: "I- ... How?" CAT: "I don't fucking know! If she can out moirrraillll me, and actuallly fucking helllp you, I'llll back off, and then she doesn't have to fucking SCHEME to get me killlled, and everrryone's happy," Lorrea's voice shifts towards a hiss, as the sentence ends. CAT: "She shouldn't be scheming to get you killed at all, that's not how becoming a moirail WORKS," Aaisha sounds irritated voice rising a bit, "There are entire romance novels on why that's a bad idea and two out of three trolls end up dead." CGG: Serios walks up during this... "Who. Is. Scheming? I. Just. Heard. Someone. Yelling. It...." CAT: "The Witch, and I don't think she's exactllly EDUCATED on trrollll romance." Lorrea crosses her arms. CGG: "Ah. Yes... Her...." Serios gives a grim face.... CAT: Aaisha huffs. "Then she should be asking. If anything I think she should be asking you Lorrea." CAT: "I don't think she actualllly gives a shit about how it's supposed to be." CGG: "I. Will. Have. To. Agree. With. Miss. Fenrix... Much. Like. How. I. Wish. Miss. Libby. Understood. The. Quadrants... She. Is. Not. Exactly... Fully. Willing. To. Do. So...." CGG: Serios sighs a bit and frowns.... CAT: Lorrea sits up, peering at the crystalline floor of the cavern. CAT: "Do we.. do we need to just sit both of them down for a quadrant lecture?" she stares into space before quietly commenting, "One I should probably attend?" CAT: "Do you think EITHERR of them woullld be okay with someone clllaiming to know morrre than them?" CGG: "Not. To. Mention. They. Both. In. All. Likelyhood. Believe. Their. Race. Is. The. Superior. One...." CGG: "Which... Does. Extend. To. Their. Beliefs. In. How. Romance. Should. Be...." CAT: "If they arrre going to parrrticipate in romance with trrrolllls, it is onllly fairrr that they at llleast trry to underrrstand ourrr romance." CAT: "Have we shown them a way our race is superiour? At all?" Aaisha sighs, "Maybe a give and take session? We ask a question, they ask a question, etc." CAT: "It isn't a matterrr of which is SUPERRRIORRR, it's a matterrr of common fucking decency." CAT: "... LLiterrrralllly, in a few cases." CAT: "Well yes, but. Well I guess I'm thinking about.." she shrugs. CAT: "Thinking about what?" CAT: "...a mutual respect between us all? But they see us all as wigglers.." CAT: "Give it time." CAT: "They'llll see." CAT: "I, perrrsonallly, am perrrfectllly okay with being misjudged by those who woullld see me dead." CAT: "I'm not," she grumbles. CAT: "I'llll take everrry advantage that I can get. Prrride is one thing, but I don't need respect frrom peopllle who woullld killl me anyways." CAT: "It seems a bit redundant." CAT: "Not respecting those weaker than you is why the Empire had so many rebellions." CAT: "... Then you see my point?" CGG: "Though. They. Are. Not. An. Empire.... And. We. Are. Not. A. Rebellion.... And. The. Fact. That. As. Soon. As. The. Empire. Recognized. A. Group. As. A. Threat. They. Sought. Out. To. Get. Rid. Of. Them. Immediately...." CAT: "With varrying degrrrees of success." CAT: Aaisha hums. CAT: "That's why it's a lot better to work with them." CAT: "That's why I'm worrking with the one that has some historry of behaving in an even slllightllly respectabllle way." Lorrea rolls her eyes. CGG: "Yes.... As. Soon. As. Some. Things. Have. Been. Properly. Settled.... Mainly. The. Current. Quest.... I. Want. To. Have. A. Talk. With. Miss. Libby. About. That...." CAT: She frowns, "Scarlet..." Her frown deepens but she doesn't continue with the sentence. CGG: Serios gives a quizzical look to Aaisha... CAT: Lorrea doesn't say anything, grumbling under her breath, and sighing. CAT: Aaisha shrugs. "...I guess we'll just deal with it when we deal with it. I'm still in the garden so.. She left some clothes." CAT: "We willll." Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha Category:Serios